The Ressurection Ring
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: He wasn't supposed to die. Death had no desire for him. Stuck in Limbo, imagine Harry's surprise when someone turns his Resurrection Stone...Takes place mainly in 6th year. Very AU.


**Summary: **He wasn't supposed to die. Death had no desire for him. Stuck in Limbo, imagine Harry's surprise when someone turns his Resurrection Stone.

**Disclaimer:** Jo owns all! I am but a humble author soaking up her glorious rays! Except for a few of my OC's: Frazer...Death(?)

**Author's Note:** I've wanted to write about Death so badly that I just had to get this out there! Most of this story will take place in Harry's 6th year, but will greatly deviate from canon.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Death sipped his Lethean latte, humming to the tune of London Bridge beneath his misty breath. He passed a ghostly hand through his long and short hair and sighed at his Agenda.

_"London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down..."_

He had a million things to do today and yet, no matter how hard he worked, nothing ever seemed to get done! He glanced from his Agenda log to his pensieve-like well on the table. It glowed blue whenever someone entered his realm, and glowed white whenever someone left. Needless to say the only color he ever saw was blue. Oh yes, there were supposed to be reds and yellows and golds...but they were rare, so very rare. He'd even heard of a green once...

_"London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady."_

Really, a day in the life of Death was ever so boring. What was there to entertain him but watch the silly mortals _live_? He spat the word. Why anyone would want to join that- that madness was beyond him! Why subject yourself to such a life of ups and downs? Euphoria's and woes? When Death really thought about it he was sort of glad, in an odd sort of way that he was where he was. Doing what he did.

The creamy latte shot caffeine to his brain, and right on time too. The basin flashed brilliantly blue and then...a ray of emerald shot out of the center! What strange thing was this? Death gaped and frowned down at his Agenda:

**11:57pm- (1) James Potter**

**11:58- (1) Lily Potter**

**11:59pm- (1) Tom Riddle Jr.**

**-twenty minute break-**

Ah, that would explain the abnormality! Death remembered that bastard alright, set him on overtime for months! Interrupted his dinner on four separate occasions and even while he was taking his afternoon nap! Good, the madman deserved to die. No man could be immortal.

Setting down his coffee mug, Death strode over to the basin to watch the show. A rare few deaths were as satisfying as this, and Death wasn't about to wait _another _millennium. Peering over the edge of the basin, he wasn't prepared for the sight that took his breath away. In a small bedroom, Lily Potter stood, white as a sheet, arms spread, and back to her baby Harry. The child glanced up with large emerald eyes, the same as his mother's, looking straight at Death..._as if, as if a baby could see me,_ Death scoffed. The poorly barricaded door gave way with a sudden blast; Death winced. There had been no hope at all. Tom Riddle stepped menacingly into the room, pale waxy skin warped around a snake's skull. Death didn't listen to her pleads, for they were tiresome, not to mention depressing, but he gazed at Riddle with a fatally intense glare.

With his eyes, Death could see the blue light faintly emanating from the black cloaked wizard. He could see clearly how the aura faded from the vital swirling metallic to the deathly blue...

"-Not Harry-!" Lily's voice rang desperately even as the monster drew his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." Riddle whispered, and the green light of the killing curse pulsed straight through her soul and in that instant, Death saw her sapphire soul fade and disappear. Once a soul departed from the living realm, Death was to give it a ticket to its final destination. These tickets, were of course, able to change form or appear differently depending on the beholder, but even if they were invisible, there was a ticket for everyone. One into life, one into death.

Riddle stalked to the crib, careful to step over Lily's carcass to avoid tarnishing his shoes. He smiled slightly at the green-eyed child, and pointed the wand right between Harry's eyes. Death drew closer to the scene, viewing the basin, and yet, was in the basin. Seconds to go now, the Fates were raising the scissors! The blue core of light was pulsing strongly now, Death could smell the departure! Could see Tom Riddle crumble before his eyes! The poor infant couldn't know this however and began to cry at this strange man. Death counted the milliseconds...

"5...4...3...2..." Harry Potter's eyes snapped to his. "One."

And suddenly, the entire house was engulfed in radiant emerald light! Death raised a hand to shield his eyes, yet his very spirit was shaken by the pure magic! He drew his head out of the basin on reflex, and gasped as the basin shot out a beam of light so concentrated that he feared his roof would burn and collapse. A thick blue strand of light danced around a thin green column. It was only after analyzing the nature of the beams that Death realized they were_ fighting_.

The two lights swirled around each other, stabbing, jabbing, lunging, weaving...Suddenly two tickets appeared in Death's hand, as well as the presence of two souls, reminding Death of his unfinished job.

"Oh, Harry!" sobbed Lily's voice from the foyer.

"Lily! Lily! Shh! Is Harry's still alive?"

"HARRY!"

"Lily! Are you alright? Lily?"

Death reluctantly turned away from the light show, snapped his fingers to freeze Time, and strode into the foyer where he greeted the new arrivals. Both Lily and James' souls took the form of their living bodies, though they were both pale and white, like ghosts. James had his arm wrapped around Lily's waist as he regarded Death sadly.

"I wish I could have stayed and fought." he said hoarsely.

"H-H-Harry..." Lily sobbed, biting her lip and tearing up.

Death looked on stoically. "What is written cannot be changed, even by the Fates. Here are your tickets."

James reached out to take them, but Death held back. "Once you touch it, you'll arrive in your final resting place. Once you touch it, it disappears."

"Oh." James' mouth formed the word, but he was still in shock. How could he not be?

Death handed James a ticket, then proffered one to Lily.

"Rest in peace." Death bowed and watched them vanish away. He turned back into the main room and snapped his fingers again. The lights began to move once more, and Death was shocked to realize that the green was winning! The little blue light slithered under and sank back into the basin, sneaking back into the living realm...

Death picked up his latte and took a long sip, wondering if Tom Riddle would appear as ugly as he did in life. The emerald light faded from the well and Death waited for the little ticket to appear in his palm. It never came. Immediately, Death was aware of another presence in his foyer and his spirit chilled.

Step by step, he willed himself to check the foyer. He had known there was something wrong with the lights...had known that each soul had exactly single color...He reached the doorway and peered outside, and there, right on his foyer floor, was none other than Harry Potter.

"You don't belong here." Death muttered. Oh! What the Hell was he supposed to do? There wasn't exactly a manual for all of Death's Deadly Problems...He stared at his palms again as if in disbelief that a ticket had not shown up, and would not ever show up for this boy yet. The baby gazed warily at Death before starting to crawl across the pristine black floor. That was when Death noticed another thing: his soul pulsed emerald from within his body. His perfectly normal, flesh and bone, colorful body. No. No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening! Something had gone terribly wrong! Where was Tom Riddle? His Agenda never lied! His Agenda could never lie! It had been written by Death himself!

The poor orphan stared up at Death and began to fitfully tear up. Death was close to it himself. There was nothing he could do! He couldn't possibly raise the boy! And the boy wasn't even dead! How could this be? With a gasp, Death realized the full implications of Harry Potter's absence. Tom Riddle Jr. would still be on the loose!

"Oh..." Death grumbled. This meant so much overtime. Emerald eyes dried themselves with his tiny fists and he pointed up at him.

"Det...det!"

Oh, someone have mercy on him! Death scooped the child into his arms and strode into the main room, where a bed was erected from material only known to his realm. He set the child down and pressed a hand to the child's forehead. He could only think of so many things to get rid of such a case.

"Rest in Peace." Death murmured, sending his Will through his words. Harry's eyes drooped..."Rest in Peace, Rest in Peace..." Death continued to chant.

Godammit! The kid was still here! A flash of majestic blue light shot out of the basin, accompanied by a second, and then a third..._Oh_ no. Death was not ready for this. Just because Tom wanted to work overtime did not mean Death did. Five presences and counting began to pop up in his foyer, and the basin would not stop! He summoned three Reaper's in training and set them on the task of giving out the tickets.

"James! Harry! Lily!" Sirius Black wailed, alongside three unknowable women, and a few young kids in Halloween costumes...

Death returned his attention to the crib and shuddered. This wasn't good, no matter how many ways his sliced it. The Dead was for the dead, the Life was for the living! Harry Potter was alive, and Tom Riddle was a dead man. Sirius' wails cut off as he grabbed the ticket, three more people emerging in his place.

Was there a way to return Harry to the Wizarding world? Or better yet, just to the world of the Living? He racked his memory, through many millenniums over...ah, yes. The Veil he had dropped over Britain, made of the same material as his entire castle. Once something touched his realm, it called that person to it. Simple, though the humans probably never imagined it working two ways. He glance down at baby Harry and sighed. If he kicked the infant out now, there was no doubt he would end up right back, truly dead within the hour. Death was a guide, not a killer.

"Damn you, Tom Riddle." Death growled as he glared at his glowing basin and noisy foyer. "Look what you've gone and done." It had to have been the Horcruxes, Death thought, no one else had made so many.

The baby wailed again and one of his Reapers glanced his way.

"Death?" Frazer asked, peering behind the archway and into the main room that was invisible to any normal soul. "Is that-? A human child-!"

Death grimace as the other Reapers shot him a look.

"I intend to return him through the Veil as soon as possible."

"But he'll die if left alone!" Frazer protested. "You can't just..."

"He's not truly alive, and he's not truly dead. What do you propose I do with it- him? I am in no position to start raising those cretins of a race, and I'm really not the best person to do so to anyone of any race!"

Frazer put down his black hood and walked forward with a black type of mist swirling around his body in the form of a cloak.

"I'll do it."

"You'll do WHAT?" Death whispered hoarsely. "No, no. The less interaction with our world, the better."

"Ha. And you believe that being raised by Death is no interaction? I can and will do this." Frazer stated. "Now, when should I return him?"

"When he receives his Hogwarts letter."

"B-but won't the humans be suspicious of-"

Death shook his head. "Like I said, and as is dictated in the footnotes of my Agenda, this child is neither alive nor dead. He is for all intents and purposes in Limbo."

Frazer frowned. "So when he enters the school..."

"They won't even know it."

.oOo.

Frazer combed through Harry's inky black hair with long, sinewy fingers.

"Harry? You're so quiet..."

Harry shifted in his seat, made out of some silky marble, and shut his eyes for a second.

"I-it's stupid."

Frazer frowned and tilted his head. The boy had never had reason to keep secrets from him before.

"Nothing's stupid, Harry."

Harry swallowed and nodded.

"I was just thinking that...well...I know I'm different...that you're not my Guardian."

Frazer sucked in a breath. How did this boy know? He hadn't mentioned any such thing and Death surely wouldn't...

"How?" Frazer asked blatantly.

"I...I-" Frazer frowned and removed his fingers from the boy's head. He had to remind himself that humans had such silly things as gender. "Yesterday when I was with Liandre...he left Quality Control for a second and...there was an open file full of seemingly identical request slips."

Emerald eyes blinked up at the Reaper innocently. "Who are Lily and James Potter and why do they want an Angel warrant to look over their son?"

Frazer crumbled and looked somewhere to Harry's right. "I...I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."

"Then don't." Harry said lightly. "But I want you to understand something. The only people I see here are you, Death, and Liandre...I want to see them, Lily and James, I mean."

Frazer rubbed his thumb up and down his death scythe. "Harry, you know you're not allowed to access the Realms-"

"It's just..." Harry sighed heavily and bit his lip. "Today's my birthday and..."

Frazer's heart was breaking. "I know I'm not allowed out for good reasons, but I want to see them. They think I'm alive and they're my parents. Why shouldn't I be allowed? Frazer, _please!_"

"Harry, I-" Frazer choked before a bright blue light shot from his private basin. Saved by the beam! "Harry, let me get this, we'll continue this later."

Harry looked forlorn as he nodded at the solid yet misty floor. Frazer sighed in relief and went into the foyer, waiting for the ticket to appear in his palm. Death was out, busy doing research about the Veil. The Time must be drawing near, Frazer thought absently as he glanced around the foyer. Suddenly, a mass of black feathers shot out of the corner and tried to zip past him, only to get sliced open by his death scythe. Wha-? An owl?

The bird's aura glowed blue for a second before fading completely. This wasn't normal, was it? He was about to call Death and ask what the Hell he was supposed to do with the creature, when Harry stuck his head out and spotted the lifeless owl.

"It has a letter." Harry remarked, pointing to the bird.

Frazer realized with a jolt that the boy was right and a glimmer of fear shot through him. Birthday...Veil...Hogwarts letter. A ticket appeared in his palm. Frazer stood shocked, unsure what to do. Death had said to keep an eye on Time and introduce the boy gradually...

"That's my letter." Harry exclaimed, reaching for the animal. Oh dear...He untied the burden from the carcass, not in the least phased, and by the time he was done, the animal's soul had fully developed into a Patronus-like ghost. Frazer snatched up the dead body and threw it into the basin, knowing it would disintegrate upon reaching the Realm. That was one of the reasons that they couldn't just throw Harry back.

Harry scanned the letter carefully, noting how the parchment felt so...odd and solid in his hands. It must come from the land of the living, Harry thought with a jolt. When he had finished reading the invitation, he lifted his emerald eyes to Frazer with a slight nod.

"I understand now. If I were to go visit beyond the Limbo Offices, my soul would go into nonbeing."

Frazer nodded. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I know how much you want to see your parents..."

"But there's no way." Harry sighed. "They're dead, and I'm...what am I? I thought about it before. You, Death, and Liandre, you're all colorless and I age and grow...But I don't think I'm fully alive, am I?"

Frazer shook his head. "Indeed not..."

"How did it come to be this way?" Harry asked softly. "How did I end up in Limbo? Is my name even in the Agenda?"

"Yes...but now it's vanished. Since your soul is here, the Agenda erased your name."

Harry put his head in his hands. "And now, to top it off, I'm a wizard, and I can't even attend the bloody school because I'm dead! I'm DEAD!"

Frazer sighed and took Harry by the shoulders. "Harry, right now, we're not sure what to call you, but know this: I love you. No matter what, Harry. You're alive and yet not living...we call these beings Eidolons."

"Eidolons?" Harry repeated.

Frazer nodded. "That's right. And this school, Hogwarts. Liandre is often busy with filing paperwork to renew their leases- the ghosts I mean."

"Liandre did mention it." Harry said. "But I can't get an Angel License, can I?"

Frazer pursed his lips. Angel Licenses were for ghosts, but also for people who wanted to see their loved ones from time to time. Would Harry fit within that category to live the rest of his life there?

Fortuitously, Death appeared through the doorway in the foyer just at that moment. Death took one glance at the boy's teary eyes and one glance at Frazer fidgeting in the corner. He sighed. The letter must have come, and Frazer, not use to Human Time, had probably forgotten about it...for the ninth time in a row.

"Harry..."Death started, eyes darting to the acceptance letter. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm an Eidolon. How could you not tell me?" Harry accused. "I know I' dense and all, but don't you think you owe it to me? My life is forfeit!"

"Oh Harry..."

"He wants an Angel License." Liandre piped up. "Can we do that?"

"We can do better." Death told them, causing Harry to look up hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Can I be returned to life?" He glanced warily at the basin, knowing that falling through would instantly kill him.

"There is...a way." Death admitted. "I've been looking into it for a while, but I believe it will work." Emerald eyes stared at him expectantly. "There is a dangerous artifact that was dropped in the Wizarding world many many years ago. It was created to transport masses into the afterlife, before the Basin System."

"You mean...like a doorway?" Harry ventured.

"Yes. Exactly like a doorway. It's the Veil and it's currently located in Wizarding Britain, in the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic. We will take you to the second door, but once you are through, you may never come back until you die, and that is the other thing," Death shared a pointed look to Frazer, "We're not sure how your soul will react. It's crossed the border once already, but that was only from powerful magic...it wasn't supposed to happen. Let's hope there is a glitch once more."

"I can...I can return?" Harry gasped. "But if I'm a Wizard, how could I not have known?"

"The Afterlife suppresses such mortal abilities," Liandre supplied. "Just as I'm sure you'll lose the ability of the All Speech and the ability to send others On with your Will. These were skills you honed with the aid of the Realm's power. Once you're in Life, the tether will break. We're not sure if you can reach us at all, let alone your power."

Harry sighed down at his hands. "So when I go...it'll be good-bye." Harry asked softly. He glanced at the basin again, remembering the pang of longing when he gazed at the faces of people. He knew not to put his face too close, least he fall in, but even from afar, the pure happiness was hard to miss. All Harry had wanted was to go back down, never thinking for a second that he was not a Reaper, or that he wasn't born in this Realm.

"Yes, I'm afraid, but only for a little while. I mean, I hope you live long enough to enjoy it." Liandre amended. "We've actually been planning this since you came.

"Indeed." Harry murmured.

"Yes, you see. It's against nature for you to be here for too long, which in our time, would be millennia in yours." Death explained. "You need to go back."

"I'll do it." Harry told them, looking straight into their indescribable faces. "But I want you to tell me everything about how I came to be here. Everything."

Death nodded. "Of course, I'll explain everything I can. Just promise me this, whatever I have to say, whatever you feel, I have no expectations for you to do anything. I might have at some point, but now I realize that you deserve Life as much as the next person. When you go down there, I want you to remember to live to your fullest, okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded, green eyes going round. And the tale began.

* * *

**A/N- Woohoo! Harry's an Eidolon! Please Review, it will make me update faster! Also, the Reapers have no gender and no, Harry is not going to be a Reaper.**

**Also, this might end up being a three-shot.**

**Thanks, BT**


End file.
